Pour un enfant 2
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Harry et Draco sont sortis ensembles au collège, mais ils finissent pas se séparer. Quelques années après Harry revient, mais malheureusement pas tout seul.Réécriture,même base mais pas même histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pour un enfant

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. Je me dois de rajouter aussi, au Disclaimer que même le sujet de la fanfiction ne m'appartient pas tout à fait puicequ'il s'agit du défit de « La Nouille ».

Remarque : Ceci est ma seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Note :**_

_**Je tien à préciser que ce chapitre est le premier chapitre **_

_**de la réécriture de ma fic « Pour un enfant ».**_

_**Bien que vos reviews aient été pour la plupart élogieuse (et je vous en remercie encore)**_

_**Je n'ai jamais été totalement satisfaite de cette fic que je trouve à proprement parler Ratée.**_

_**Alors j'ai décidé de la reprendre et de l'améliorer, certain passage ou chapitre ne changeront pas, tandis que d'autre apparaîtrons. **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez aussi cette réécriture.**_

_Amiah Nakinnass.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1**

Tout était sombre ; même la lune se refusait à éclairer cette demeure. La baie vitrée largement ouverte, les rideaux s'envolaient à chaque coup de vent, allant caresser le visage et l'épaule de l'homme prostré sur une chaise au centre de ce qui fut, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une chambre ; leur chambre lorsqu'ils venaient au manoir...

Les larmes s'étaient tarie et c'était maintenant un pesant silence qui régnait en ces lieux. Seul le mince bruit de papier que l'on tord rompait le fragile équilibre de la pièce. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un univers lumineux mais l'homme ne bougea pas, laissant venir à lui le nouveau venu. Celui ci s'agenouilla devant le premier et lui pris délicatement la tête entre ses mains, le forçant ainsi à la relever.

-« Draco. » Appela t-il doucement.

Le susnommé leva difficilement des yeux mort sur l'adulte qui se trouvait face à lui et les rebaissa ensuite, comme déçu que ce ne soit pas un autre.

-« Draco je t'en pris, regarde moi. » Fit de nouveau la voix aux accents désespéré, mais elle ne toucha en rien Draco qui persistait à ne fixer que ses genoux. « Fils... » tenta t-il à nouveau en posant son front sur celui du plus jeune qui se laissa faire tel une docile marionnette.

Las l'homme se leva en soupirant et retourna vers la porte qu'il avait laissé entre-ouverte. Arrivé à celle ci il jeta un dernier regard à sa progéniture et sorti refermant la porte avec une lenteur exagéré. Le front appuyé contre le bois sculpté Lucius senti une main légère se poser sur son épaule, main à laquelle il s'accrocha tel un noyé à sa branche. Le silence dura quelques instant avant d'être brisé par une voix inquiète et fatiguée.

-« Comment va -il ? »

-« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'aille encore plus mal qu'hier Narcissa. »

Les deux parents regardèrent tristement le montant de bois avant de détourner les yeux, conscient du fait que quoi qu'ils puissent faire seule la solitude pourrait apaiser leur fils.

-« Il ne mange ni ne dors plus. S'il continue ainsi il va finir par mourir Lucius. Nous devons faire quelque chose ! » Supplia presque la jeune femme.

-« Nous ne pouvons rien faire Narcissa, rien. Nous avons déjà fait tout ce que nous pouvions. »

-« Lui ouvrir notre porte et le regarder dépérir n'est pas 'tout ce que nous pouvons faire' Lucius ! »

-« Il a besoin de se retrouver seul. Cela ne l'aidera pas que nous soyons toujours derrière lui à , sans arrêt, le surveiller comme un enfant. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il à demander asile chez nous. »

-« Cette maison est aussi la sienne ! Et nous somme ses parents, nous devons veiller sur lui ! Nous devons veiller à son bonheur ! »

-« Nous avions confié cette tâche à un autre, ne l'oubliez pas. Nous lui avions confier Draco dés lors où nous avons accepter leur relation. Ce n'est plus à nous de veillez à son bonheur à présent, mais à lui. »

-« Il est parti Lucius ! Il l'a laissé ! Draco est effondré ! Comment voulez vous que je délègue encore la charge du bonheur de mon fils ! » S'emporta la blonde les points serrés sur les côté de sa robe.

Narcissa avait maintenant les yeux plein de larmes et fixait son mari avec toute la rancoeur qu'elle ne pouvait déverser sur le responsable de son malheur, le responsable du malheur de son fils. Voyant cela, Lucius n'hésita pas ; il referma sur elle ses bras puissant et la serra contre lui afin de la consoler.

-« Je sais ce que vous ressentez Narcissa. Mais il faut accepter pour nous n'y pouvons rien pour le moment. Lorsqu'il aura commencé à panser ses blessures, là seulement nous pourrons intervenir. Pas avant. »

-« Mais... »

-« Je le sais Narcissa. Je le sais... »

Le maître de maison ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put et leva la tête au ciel afin de s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Lui aussi était triste. Triste à en mourir de voir son tendre enfant au prise avec de tel démons, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'attiser son mal en le forçant ou en le brusquant. Aussi serra t-il plus fort sa femme contre lui lorsqu'il la sentit trembler déversant enfin des sanglots trop longtemps contenues alors que derrière la porte les même bruits recommençaient.

Les larmes roulaient avec lenteur le long des joues blanche du garçon, elles s'arrêtèrent un moment au menton puis chutèrent jusqu'à tremper le petit rectangle froissé entre les doigts de Draco. Incapable de voir les mots nettement le blond ferma les yeux et se les remémora. Cette lettre il l'avait lut cent fois, il la connaissait par coeur, dans ses moindres détail et pourtant in souhaitait encore qu'elle ne soit pas réel. Il rentrait d'une sortie avec Blaise Zabini et quelques autres amis lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé correctement plié, glissé dans une enveloppe blanche avec son prénom calligraphié dessus. Quelques tâches ronde et humide y avait séché intrigant le jeune homme. Draco l'avait ouverte sans trop s'y attarder et l'avait survolé tout en cherchant son petit ami à travers la maison. Ne le trouvant pas il avait alors prêté plus attention à ce qui été écrit et là, son monde avait basculé. En seulement quelques mots son amant était parvenue à le détruire totalement. Les jambes et le souffle coupée le blond s'était écrouler dans le salon la lettre fermement serré dans sa main droite, le regard incrédule. Draco était perdu, son cerveau marchait à tout allure afin de trouver une explication logique à ce qui était en train de ce passé, mais rien ne sut totalement expliquer le silence pesant de l'appartement. Mu soudain par une force inconnue le blond s'était levé et était entré dans la cheminé. Parvenant sans qu'il ne sache comment à prononcé le nom du manoir Draco s'était étalé dans le salon de la manoir familial arrachant un cri à sa mère qui lisait tranquillement. Celle ci s'était précipité sur lui voyant qu'il ne disait mot et avait hurler après Lucius pour qu'il vienne immédiatement. Dans un état second Draco raconta tout à ses parents et fondit en larme dans leur bras. Ce fut là, la dernière fois qu'il montra une quelconque attention à ce qui l'entourait. Peut après le jeune homme s'enferma dans son mutisme avec pour seule lient avec la réalité cette lettre qu'il refusait avec véhémence de lâcher.

Cette lettre qu'ils n'étaient que deux à en connaître le contenue.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Je ne te demanderais pas de ne pas m'en vouloir, pour ce que je m'apprête à faire._

_Je ne te demanderais pas non plus de pardonner mon geste, rassure toi._

_Je ne peux pas encore te donner les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ça, _

_mais sache juste que je le fait pour notre bien à tout les deux._

_Je suis désolé Draco, mais je... _

_Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi._

_Je te demanderai juste de ne pas chercher à me retrouver, bien que je doute que cela t'ai traversé l'esprit._

_Adieux mon amour, mon Draco._

_Je part, mais j'emporte avec moi tout nos secrets, toutes nos tendresse._

_Baisé,_

_Harry Potter. »

* * *

_

A suivre...

En espérant que ça vous à plus.

A bientôt !

Amiah.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pour un enfant (Titre qui m'est venu comme ça mais qui risque de changer si l'histoire ne correspond pas tout à fait.)

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit. De même que la base de ce récit est le défi de La Nouille.

Remarque : Ceci est une réécriture dema seconde FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Draco avait quémandé l'hospitalité à ses parents qui ne la lui avait pas refuser. Il avait été anéantit et l'était toujours cependant, il acceptait maintenant les étreintes réconfortantes de son père et les quelque repas de sa mère qui était soulagé de le voir recommencer à vivre. Peu à peu Draco faisait fit de sa détresse et se forçait de ne plus pleurer. La journée il sortait un peu dans le jardin et dîner ensuite comme tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Mais son sourire ne trompait personne, pas même lui. Seul le soir, dans sa chambre pour la seule fois de la journée, il se laissait aller à son chagrin. Mais ce fut cette fois le moment que choisi son père pour entrer dans la pièce. Celui ci posa sur son fils un regard compatissant avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Vivement Draco frotta ses poings sur ses yeux afin de faire disparaître toute trace de son laisser allé et se laissa docilement faire lorsque Lucius vint l'entourer de ses bras, tendrement, comme lorsqu'il était petit et qu'il faisait un cauchemar.

-« Je suis désolé père. » Fit la voix haché de Draco contre le torse de son paternel.

-« De quoi mon fils ? »

-« De m'être trompé à ce point ! »

-« tu n'as pas à être désolé, Draco, tu ne t'es en rien trompé. »

-« J'aurais du vous écouter lorsque vous disiez qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Vous... Vous aviez raison... Mais... Je l'aimais... »

Le blond refondit en larme dans les bras de son père qui le berça tendrement.

-« Je sais que tu l'aimais Draco. Je le sais. »

-« Je n'aurais jamais du aller contre votre décision. »

-« Tu te trompe. » sourit le plus âgé « Tu as bien fait Draco. Car si tu nous avez écouter, tu serais passé à côté de tout ces petits moments de bonheur. »

Draco leva ses yeux gris rougie et encore humide vers son père et le fixa avec incompréhension. Malfoy senior se contenta d'un petit sourire bienfaisant avant de caresser légèrement les cheveux de son fils.

-« Tu as été heureux, non ? »

-« Oh oui ! C'était merveilleux. »

-« Dans ce cas, tu as eu raison. Si tu l'aimais Draco, si tu as été heureux ne serais ce qu'une seconde avec lui, cela veux dire que tu as eu raison de t'opposer à nous et de vivre avec lui. »

-« Mais... Mais il est partit ! »

Et les sanglot reprirent de plus belle tendis qu'une grande main passait et repassait dans le dos du blond afin de le calmer.

-« Il est partit tout comme tu l'aurais fait. »

-« Je... Mais pourquoi ? »

-« C'est à lui seul de te le dire. »

Draco s'éloigna un peu de son père et le regarda dans les yeux avant que ceux ci ne s'agrandissent de compréhension. D'un mouvement il fit reculer l'adulte et se mit à genoux sur son lit les sourcils froncé de douleur et d'incompréhension.

-« Vous savez ! Vous avez toujours su pourquoi il est partit ! Dite le moi ! Dite le moi immédiatement ! Traître ! »S'époumona le jeune homme.

Lucius ferma les yeux et tourna la tête avant d'inspirer profondément, il se rapprocha lentement de son fils et essuya ses joues baigné de larmes. Celui ci toujours furieux donna coup sur coup à l'homme qui pourtant ne le lâcha pas et finit par se laisser reposer totalement contre lui, les points crispé sur la robe de son vis à vis.

-« Pourquoi ne m'avez vous rien dit père ? Pourquoi ne me dite vous pas la raison de son départ ? » supplia le serpentard.

Le maître de maison serra fortement les yeux et re-serra son étreinte sur son tout petit.

-« J'ai fait le serment de ne rien te révéler Draco. Même si je savais que cela allait te faire souffrir, je lui ai fait le serment de t'aider sans jamais te révélé ses raisons. »

-« Violé votre serment père ! Dite le moi ! Dite le à ma mère pour qu'elle me le dise, mais je vous en conjure ne me laisser pas dans l'ignorance ! » La voix du blond n'était plus que souffrance, cela serra le coeur de Lucius qui du faire appelle à toute sa maîtrise afin d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

-« Je ne peux briser un serment Inviolable Draco. Je t'en supplie Draco, ne m'en tien pas rigueur, je n'avais pas le choix. »

Le plus jeune sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis se contenta de cette réponse pour le moment.

-« Il ne m'aimait pas ? Je... J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?» Poursuivit il néanmoins d'une toute petite voix.

-« Harry est est certes bizarre, mais ça n'est pas un fabulateur, jamais il ne cesserai de t'aimer. »

-« Alors pourquoi est il partit ! On ne devait plus se quitter ! On se l'était promis ! »

-« Chuuut... Du calme Draco. La vérité viendra bien assez tôt. Mais laisse moi te donner un conseil. N'oublie jamais ce que tu as ressentit pour lui. N'oublie pas tout ces petits moment. Couvre les de ressentiment si tu le veux, mais ne les oublies pas... Ils te seront d'un précieux secours lorsque tu apprendra la vérité. »

Draco écoutait son père avec application et hocha la tête, comme un enfant qui a bien compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Avec possessivité, le blond s'accrocha un peu plus à la robe de sorcier de son père et continua à pleurer tout en parlant avec celui qui avait contribué à sa naissance.

-« Il n'y a qu'en faisant parti de L'Ordre du phénix que tu aura le plus de chance de le revoir Draco. Et je ne te conseillerai que trop de le faire. »

Paresseusement le blond hocha la tête et se se laissa glisser, ses points se relâchèrent et tout naturellement il s'endormit la tête appuyé sur le torse de l'homme. Celui ci sourit, l'installa plus confortablement et quitta la chambre en silence une mine soucieuse sur le visage.

-« Oh Harry, que me fait tu faire... »

Le temps passa très vite après cet événement et le seigneur des ténèbres fut enfin mis hors jeu. La bataille final se déroula un an après la fuite du survivant, Draco comme la famille Malfoy combattit au côté de l'ordre, il y eu nombre de mort ce jour là, mais la communauté sorcière n'en reconnu aucun. Celle ci préféra faire la fête, reléguant à plus tard le deuil de ses morts. Tous souhaitaient féliciter le survivant, mais nul ne parvint à le trouver. Celui ci avait mystérieusement disparut juste après s'être assuré de la santé de ses plus proches amis. Seul Draco avait eu la chance de le croiser, ils étaients passé l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun accompagné de blessé. Leur rencontre ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes durant lesquelles leur regards s'accrochèrent mais ce fut largement suffisant pour les troubler tout les deux.

Peu après le ministère commença à faire arrêter les Mangemorts et bien sûr Lucius et Narcissa n'y échappèrent pas. Leur rôle durant la guerre n'ayant pas été révélé, tout deux furent arrêtés au saut du lit par une belle journée d'été. Ils furent conduit devant le tribunal et jugés dans la précipitation. Leur procès dura de longues heures durant lesquelles plusieurs témoins furent entendu dont Draco et Dumbledore. Après un long moment de délibération le ministre de la magie s'apprêta à annoncé le verdict lorsqu'à la surprise général Harry intervint demandant ainsi à honorer son rôle de témoin malgré son retard. Suite à son témoignage Fudge annonça enfin le verdict :

-« Après délibération du Magenmagot, il a été décrété que les accusés Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy née Black sont déclarés... innocents. »

Les éclats commencèrent à ce faire entendre lorsque le ministre cru bon de rajouter :

-« Malgré tout, il leur sera demandé la somme de quatre mille gallions afin de réparer les préjudices commis. La séance est levé. »

Un magnifique sourire éclairait les lèvres de Draco lorsqu'il entendit les mots du ministre, machinalement il se tourna vers l'endroit qu'occupait Harry quelques instants au paravant, mais ne trouva plus que du vide. Son expression s'assombrit alors lorsqu'il le vit quitter la pièce après avoir glisser quelques mots aux oreilles de Lucius. Draco fut tenté de le suivre, mais ses parents l'en empêchèrent en lui barrant la route. Plus tard ils sortirent tous du ministère et retournèrent au manoir Malfoy.

Le temps s'écoulait ensuite au rythme des souvenirs et de la nouvelle tranquillité du monde magique. Lucius avait repris ses affaires au ministère et Narcissa continuait à organisait des fêtes aussi somptueuses que parfaitement inutile. Draco quand à lui trompait son ennui en déambulant dans les couloirs du manoir ou en potassant rêveusement avachi sur son lit. Un soir un invité surprise rompi la douce monotonie qui s'était installé chez les Malfoy ; Albus Dumbledore s'invita au manoir et passa une bonne partit de la soirée à souper et discuter de chose et d'autres avec ses hotes. Puis, avant la fin de celle aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à coeur, c'est à dire le nouveau travail de Draco. En effet le blond ce fit offrir le poste de professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Ce que bien sûr il accepta. Avec toute l'euphorie que cette nouvelle déclencha dans la maison, personne ne prêta attention aux pétillement plus que suspect des yeux du directeur.

Après tout, ils étaient bien loin de ce douter que quelque chose se préparait non loin du manoir Malfoy et de sa joie. En effet, du côté du Terrier un événement extraordinaire venait de se passer et cela allait changer beaucoup de chose.

Alors que toute la famille Weasley se préparait au repas de la soirée trois coup distinct se firent entendre à la porte d'entré. Ginny se précipita pour ouvrir et resta pétrifiée lorsqu'elle aperçut qui se tenait derrière la porte.

-« Qui c'est ? » Demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

La plus jeune ne répondit rien et se contenta d'inspirer et expirer avant de reculer d'un pas dans la maison sans pour autant lâcher le nouveau venu du regard.

-« Ron ! Hermione ! Je... Je crois que c'est pour vous. » Lança t-elle.

Gromelant le rouquin et sa petite amie quittèrent la cuisine pour se rendre à l'entrer et trouver un Ginny tétanisé.

-« Qu'est ce que ? » Commença Ron avant qu'Hermione le pince fortement. « Aïe ! »

-« Oh mon dieu c'est pas un rêve ! Harry ! » Hurla la brune avant de se jeter au cou du garçon.

Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique se tenait en effet devant la cheminer de ma maison de son meilleurs ami, Ron Weasley aprés deux ans d'absences. Il n'eu un pauvre sourire et un grand signe de la main lorsque la Gryffondor le lâcha et qu'il vit débarquer toute la tribu.

-« Harry ! » S'écrièrent tout la famille.

-« Heu... Salut ? »

Le brun n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il fut assaillit par une horde de Weasley tous plus heureux les uns que les autres.

-« Mais enfin Harry où t'étais passé ! »

-« On était mort d'inquiétude nous ! »

-« Harry James Potter ! Comment as tu oser nous faire un coup pareille ! » S'emporta Molly en faisant dégagé ses fils pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. C'est alors qu'un petit cri très aigue retentit. Le survivant s'éloigna alors et s'accroupit afin de déposer une chose sur le sol sous les regards incrédule de la famille.

-« Oh Merlin Harry Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Le cris qui avait retenti à l'instant était celui de Ron qui venait tout juste de se rendre comte de ce que venait de déposer son meilleurs ami. Le dit meilleur ami le regardait d'ailleurs avec un sourire goguenard tendis qu'il abaissa délicatement le capuchon de la petite chose qui se trouvait désormais au sol. Il révéla alors une petite tête blonde qui tourna vers eux de superbe yeux émeraude.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Ron enfin, tu vois bien que c'est un enfant ! Tu sais cette chose bizarre que tu as été. » se moqua Hermione.

-« Wouaa !C'est une adorable petite fille Harry, à qui est elle ? » Demanda George.

Harry ne pus s'empêcher de rire et passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

-« George, ce n'est pas une fille. Il s'appelle Gabriel Harry Malfoy. »

-« COMMENT ? »

* * *

A suivre...

En espérant que ça vous à plus.

A bientôt !

Amiah.


End file.
